childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Damien Baylock
Damien Baylock is the wannabe boyfriend of Tiffany. He was originally a meek looking man named Howard Fitzwater. Biography Howard Fitzwater had gotten into the goth lifestyle. At some point he met Tiffany, and desperately tried to get her attention. She manipulated him to commit crimes, but was largely unsuccessful, either because he was in fear of retaliation from the law or remnants of his earlier nerdy personality had overpowered his new persona through showing good judgment. ''Bride of Chucky'' (1998) Tiffany hears a knock on her trailer door, and opens it to see Damien waiting to come in from the rain. To get her affections, he shows her a photo of a "victim" he claimed to have killed. Though much to her disappointment, she recognizes Damien's nail polish and is angered that he faked the photo. As she moves away, she notices that doll she was stitching together, Chucky, is missing. She joyfully realizes that Chucky is alive, and coyly asks Damien to look under a stool to find her lipstick. By making him crawl, she hopes that Chucky will strike. However, Chucky does not appear, but Tiffany's pet spider Charlotte instead lands on him, scaring him. Tiffany laughs, and simply puts the spider aside and back into her cage. Damien tries using this opportunity to get her into bed, and asks if she thinks she made him wait long enough. Though she does find his attempts to seduce her very laughable, she gets a surprise to see Chucky sitting next to her. Damien gets up and looks at the toy in disgust. When she tells him that it is the doll from the murder spree in the 80's, he finds her obsession odd and mocks the doll's appearance. Whether annoyed by his teasing or wanting to see Chucky attack him, she notes that the doll would make an interesting toy. Tiffany then seductively asks for him to play as Damien immediately agrees. This sparks Damien to go back to the bed, where Tiffany cuffs his arms and legs to the bedposts. She places the doll on his chest, and slowly performs a striptease for the both of them. Death During the dance, she explains her connection to the murders and the doll. And to provoke Chucky, she continues to dance, while telling Damien that Chucky can be jealous and will kill anyone who looks at her. Damien jokes about Chucky's size to which, Chucky finally reveals himself to be alive. Chucky yanks off the shocked Damien's lip piercing, and proceeds to smother him to death with a pillow. Damien struggles to break free from the cuffs and begs Tiffany for help, but she joyfully watches him get killed. The next morning, she stuffs his body into a trunk and with the help of her neighbor Jesse, puts it in her car. She dumps his body into the river, which is later discovered and mentioned in a news broadcast on television while Tiffany is bathing. As she laughs at the report saying he has been postively identfied as Howard Fitzwater and showing a picture of his earlier life with short hair and nerdy clothes, it is likely she never knew of his earlier personality nor his true name. Ironically, Tiffany's callousness and mocking towards Howard's murder would immediately come to haunt her, as immediately after watching the news report she herself was killed by Chucky. Trivia *Damien is Chucky's 19th victim since Child's Play. *Damien's character is based on Marilyn Manson, and the character was originally meant for him. Marylin Manson showed some interest in the role, but ultimately declined, and Alexis Arquette was cast instead. *His name is a combination of the demon child Damien and evil nanny Ms. Baylock from The Omen. *He is somewhat implied to be arachnophobic. *The news report revealing Damien as Howard Fitzwater remained from the script idea when Marylin Manson was being approached for the role. A persistent rumor has been that Marylin Manson had been Paul from The Wonder Years or Kevin from Mr. Belvedere. Both are proven false. Marylin Manson has been positively identified as Brian Warner, and was never a child actor. The actors who played the roles of Paul and Kevin, whose respective names are Josh Saviano and Robert Stone, have often been asked about this, and both consider it a humorous honor that they are associated with a rock star instead of their geeky sitcom characters, Gallery 1841595,J8pewl_AL5lVjAz0EF78Zj+1+ep9VZmtno7d6guTTjRw+7oNmxMioOI6kztYzm9gPGnkVBCfYYeZ3H8jcyq0DA .jpg|Damien in Bride of Chucky. DamienChucky.png|Damien with Tiffany in Bride of Chucky. ha-fallecido-alexis-arquette-original.jpg|Damien with Chucky in Bride of Chucky. Bride_of_Chucky_CAPTURA-7.jpg|Damien's corpse in Bride of Chucky. DamienHoward.png|Damien's bulletin after his death in Bride of Chucky. Category:Male Characters Category:Bride of Chucky Characters Category:Victims